A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a capacitor component, is a chip-type condenser mounted on printed circuit boards of several electronic products such as an imaging apparatus, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a smartphone, a cellular phone, and the like, to serve to charge electricity therein or discharge electricity therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component of various electronic apparatuses since it is relatively small, implements high capacitance, and is easily mounted. Recently, a multilayer ceramic capacitor used in a mobile device, an automobile, or the like, is required to have a high degree of mechanical strength. For example, a multilayer ceramic capacitor used in a mobile device, an automobile, or the like, should be able to endure environments in which repeated external vibrations, impacts, harsh temperatures, humidity, and the like may be encountered.
In the MLCC used in the related art, external electrodes are obtained by applying and then sintering a paste. In the external electrodes obtained as described above, thicknesses of outer regions of the external electrodes are relatively lower than those of central regions of the external electrodes. In a case in which the thicknesses of the external electrodes are non-uniform as described above, a decrease in a mounting density of the MLCC, deterioration of sealing characteristics of the external electrodes, a plating defect due to a blister, or the like, may be caused.